Metal Fight Beyblade: Hero By Skillet One-shot
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: this is a one-shot for fallenbey's new contest. hope you all enjoy. Bye. I don't own anything except my OC. Also this is my second one-shot I have ever made


Hi peoples. Otaku here with a Metal Fight Beyblade one-shot for Fallenbey's new contest featuring the song Hero by Skillet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade nor any characters I user. I only own my oc and the plot. Also I do not own the song Hero. That belongs to the band Skillet and anybody else involved in making it.

* * *

My OC:

Name: Melanie Otori

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Looks like her brother Tsubasa except with golden eyes that change to silver on occasion and is 5ft 7.

Look: Wears a green off-the-shoulder top with a white tank top underneath, blue capris, green gym shoes, a green beybelt, and a pair of dark blue gloves.

Bey: Burning Galaxy Phoenix CF125D.

Facebolt: Has a phoenix with a silver background surrounding it.

Fusion Wheel and Spin Track: The fusion wheel is a metal wheel that is golden in colour while the spin track is plastic with a red/yellow/orange colouring

Special Moves: Burning Tornado- Phoenix goes flying into the air, turns over so that its facebolt is turned towards the stadium and makes a tornado made of fire and blasts it towards the ground.

Galaxy Storm: Creates a huge gust of wind surrounding Phoenix and sends chunks of rock flying around the stadium directly at the opponents bey.

* * *

Main Characters:

My OC Melanie

Da Shan Wang

Supporting Characters:  
Tsubasa Otori

Chao Xin

Mei-Mei

Chi-Yun Li

* * *

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I always have felt alone, like I'm close to the edge off my life. Like I'm being dragged to the edge each day I am a blader, but everytime I'm with him I feel like I'm save. Like nothing can hurt me.

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

I feel so different around him. He's my hero. The one that I love and want to protect and I want him to protect me. To care for me.

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I love him. Just saying his name and being around him makes me love him more. Da Shan. He is my hero and saviour. I will always love him no matter what.

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

Whenever I talk to him it just feels like I can let out all my angry and sadness.

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

I can be who I want and not be judged when I'm around him. He is my life.

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

I am completely in love with him. No matter who is around whether it be my brother Tsubasa, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei (These two are cute together), or Chi-yun I will love him. No matter what.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

I will always be thinking of him no matter what whether I am with him or when I'm at a tournament out of the country.

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

Da Shan smiles while saying "I love you Mel no matter what but you really gotta stop drifting off into space." Melanie blushing says in response "I will always love you to Da Shan no matter where I am because you are my hero." Chao Xin looking at them says "Get a room." Mei-Mei punches him whil Chi-yun just shakes his head at Chao Xin.

* * *

Me: I hope this isn't against the rules. I once more own nothing but my OC. Hope you like this. Comment, follow, and favourite. BYE!


End file.
